Kinjirareta Asobi
by Kimster44
Summary: The Taisho boys have a new trainer and will do all they can to get rid of her. She plans to do her best to train these boys to win the competition. All while falling in love.Crossovers. Lemony goodness later. Flames welcome but I will burn back. Ja Ne!
1. Meeting a witch

Hello peoples and welcome to my third story. If you never heard of me before its cause I have little history with this. I did a one-shot

first called Unfaithful and tried to write a story but no one read it. Oh well. All flames are welcome, but i'll burn you back. I hope you like this. BTW: I will only say this once and it'll

be right here for you:

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Four guys of total hotness were in a large dojo lifting weights of in between 300- 700 pounds. To finish this beautiful scene off, they

were all shirtless with eight finely sculpted ridges of male muscle coated lightly with sweat. drool There were one and ½ inuyoukais, an ookami youkai, and a spider youkai. A few moments into this wonderful scene an older inuyoukai came in.

"Boys I've got an announcement to make." He waited for their attention, and waited and waited.

"Am I going to get your attention anytime soon?" They reluctantly turned their attention onto the speaker.

"You are going to have a new trainer. Her name is Kagome and she is bringing her three assistants with her. She is quite the lady.

She's pretty, has impeccable manners, dances beautifully, and on top of everything can kick your butts. The Shikon no Tama

competition has some of the worlds best fighters in it and if you wish to win, you are going to have to greatly improve your skills.

Kagome will be going through the Sensei part of the competition to determine your battles, and with her skill you will have to be top notch." Sugi was glad the first part had gone over well with them, but there was more.

'Dang it. How do I tell them? I'm too old to out run them anymore. Ugh. How do I get into these messes? That's it! Eureka! I'll use

the father voice until I can get a distraction. Mwahahahahahaha!' In the outside world his sons were slightly worried about their old

cackling father and looking at him like he had two heads. Sugi finally regained his composure and went on. "Kagome's father is the

owner of Magipoka industries. I would like for one of you boys to mate her so that our companies will merge. I was trying to put

together a deal with Higurashi because he has been rapidly taking over other companies. When we met he introduced me to Kagome

and told me that if one of you could woo her into mating you, we could merge. The problem is that it's very hard to impress the girl.

She is a genius herself, graduating from college with 28 different degrees in several different fields. Her beauty surpasses many and

hundreds of men are after her. She has everything she could ever want, with the company her father owns being her brain child. The

only thing she doesn't have is love. No boyfriends or anything like it. She doesn't really even have friends." Sugimi finished his little influential speech. He started sweating as his sons vicious glares landed on him.

"Your children will be adorable?"

Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"Father I have no need of training or a mate." Naraku agreed with Sesshomaru

"Nor do I father."

'For twins who look so different they do the same things' Sugimi thought.

"I don't need no stinkin' wench pops." Inuyasha barked.

"Yea, for once I agree with Inutrasha." Kouga managed to agree with and insult Inuyasha in one sentence.

"Oi! Who 're you callin' trash ugly?"

"Enough boys. Whether or not you agree with me she will be here in a few minutes and you will be nice. She will be staying until the

end of the competition." Sugi prevented another pointless argument. The doorbell rang and they all went down to open the door. Men in black suits were carrying trunks and suitcases.

"We're here the princess's stuff. Could you please show us to her room as well as the assistants' rooms? Kagome-sama should be

here in a few minutes. She wanted to drive." Sugi called some random maid to show them where to go. A few minutes later, a man around twenty with long black hair pulled back into a horsetail walked into the house.

"Nice to meet you Taisho-san. I am Souta Higurashi, Kagome's older brother. I hope she doesn't trouble you during her stay. She can get really crazy sometimes and-"

"Ani-ue that would be enough." A cold voice cut through his ramblings. "Oops, gomen nasai Kagome-sama. I'll go bring your assistants in."

"Forgiven, Ani-ue. Try not to awaken them."

"Hai." Kagome walked into the mansion wearing a black dirndl dress (look it up on yahoo images) black heels, and a black choker with her hair up in two black pigtails tipped in lavender. She bowed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Taisho-sama."

"Same here Kagome-san. Let me have my boys here give you a tour of the mansion." Kagome smiled.

"I would love to. Let me just check on my assistants." As if on cue, Souta and two black suits showed up each holding a sleeping kitsune. She walked up to them and touched each of their foreheads.

"Okay then. I'm ready." As she followed the four through the corridor, Kagome studied them to see what she would have to do. Meanwhile the guys' minds were moving fast. They were having a telesation (my word telepathic conversation.)

_I: Holy crap she's our age._

_K: She's human. How's a human supposed to train us?_

_S: She shouldn't be._

_N: And that's why I've got a plan._

_This all went on as they walked down a really long corridor._

_S: Plan A. We scare her off with ghosts or something using illusions_

_N: Plan B. We are really mean and violent until she wants to leave. _

_S: Plan C. We seduce her and ask her to leave._

_N: Plan D. We bribe her._

_S: Plan E. If all else fails we kill her and make it look like an accident._

_I: Sounds good to me._

_K: Same here 'cept plan E. We can't kill her off._

_S: Why not?_

_I: I'd also feel bad about killing someone's mother._

_K: Those kits are hers._

_N: How does she have four-year-old triplets at the age seventeen?_

_S: That would mean she had them when she was thirteen._

_I: Eeeeeew. Gross. 13_

_N: Shut up. You're making my brain bleed._

"Are you guys okay? You have some weird facial expressions goin' on there." Kagome broke through their conversation.

"Yes we're okay." Kouga answered

_N: Let's put this plan into progress._

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I've been thinking up this fic forever now. Either way I should be able to update pretty often. And if

I can't I'll write longer chapters. Of course this all depends on my gaining of some _**loyal**_ reviewers. If anyone has questions on them

being twins, wait till' chapter three.


	2. She can do WHAT to us?

Here's for all you wondrous folks who _**did review**_thank you. Here's a cyber cookie. I love you all but review damn it! They make an

authoress feel better and make her want to write more. They leave a nice warm feeling in me that people like it. Here's more love to share. I WANT REVIEWS!!!!

_**I don't own any characters or shows crossed over in this fanfiction. Kapiche?**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Higurashi-san, did you know that our mansion has onryos in it? They love to scare people for fun when they're bored." Naraku was

smooth yet discreet. "Onryo, eh?" Kagome replied. "Yes our favorite one is named Fredrickson. He has quite a-" Naraku was cut off.

"GRAWAHHHAHHHRBLARGHLRAAAAAA" A ghost looking figure came out of no where trying to scare Kagome. Unfortunately

for the hot guys, she remained composed and calm. "Hmph! Nice illusion, but we're going to have to work on those. They have to be

convincing to trained eyes as well as untrained. Which one of you does illusion casting? Or at least that one" Kagome wrinkled her

nose. "Would it be you?" She said pointing at Naraku. "It is rude to point you know" He got a little peeved. "It is just as rude to try

and scare someone with a half-baked illusion." She retorted. "It is even ruder to go mate searching while you're engaged." Sesshomaru

butted in. Kagome raised a delicately shaped eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm engaged?" "You have an engagement ring, do you

not?" Sesshomaru shot back. She raised up her left hand ring finger. It was adorned with a ring that had a red rose atop it. "This looks

like an engagement ring to you, Sesshomaru-san?" She smirked. "First of all it is on my left hand of all things. It also has no diamond.

Have you not seen an engagement ring before?" "My apologies Higurashi-sensei. I have not seen an engagement ring in a while and am

unaware of the customs. But might I ask what that ring represents?" Sesshomaru was curious as to what such a worthless looking ring

would be for. "This ring is my bond to my precious friend and doll." The others at this moment were confused. "Feh! A doll! What kind

of seventeen year old still plays with dolls and tells people about it?" Inuyasha bellowed. "She's no ordinary doll. And she could

possibly kill you if she wished. Especially with my power." "A doll that can use other's power? What did you do bring it to life like

Pinocchio?" Kouga glared at her. "Of course not. I do not have such a talent. Only Rozen and Enjuu have that talent. Now if you don't

mind, could you please show me to my room? I'm quite tired out at the moment." They started walking back towards the rooms.

"What time do you usually start daily training?" She asked them. "Whenever we wake up. It's usually around noon." Kouga replied to

her. "That will not do. 7 a.m. You are all to be awake and ready for training. If you are not, I shall awaken you myself and it will not be

pleasant." Kagome ordered/ threatened. "Who said we have to do what you said, human? We could kill you in less than a second

wench." Sesshomaru threatened. "You want to know who said you have to do as I say? That would be the dog general behind you."

Kagome started laughing, in an elegant matter of course. Inuyasha and Kouga started sweating while the twins stood still looking calm

on the outside. Going through all the guy's minds was 'Ohcrapohcrapocrapocrapocrapocrapocrapocrap'. Behind them Sugimi was

fuming and thinking of ways to punish them. "Please do not worry about this, Taisho-san. Your sons will atone for their disrespect by

starting training at 5am tomorrow morning for 7 hours straight. That should serve as punishment enough for now, ne?" Kagome had

gained favor in Sugi's eyes. He immediately calmed down and had a smile on his face. "From now until you leave I give you control

over my sons. They are to follow your orders only overruled by my own. Whenever the need to punish them comes up you have my

permission to do so. From now on please call me Papa Sugi" He gave the girl a dog hug and swirled around. On the other hand,

Kouga and Inuyasha had their jaws against the ground, while Naraku had passed out and Sesshomaru was just staring with wide eyes.

"You'd really give me those privileges over your sons? I'm so touched Papa Sugi." Kagome had finally been put down and was

dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Well I'm going to go to bed now, Papa Sugi. Oyasumi nasai." Then her voice changed. "Here's

what you should know. In my eyes you are my pupils first and if I have to go hard on you, then so be it. You all better be waiting in the

dojo by 5am tomorrow morning. Or else!" She shut the door in their faces. The four Hot Ones went to their rooms and started a

telesation.

_I: What just happened back there?_

_S: Only we would have a father that would hand us over to the devil herself_

_K: Why us?_

_N: ………_

_S: Are you still in shock Naraku?_

_K: I just checked. Yes he is_

_S: So father has given us to that dreaded witch_

_N: Okay, I'm alive and out of shock.._

_K: That's wonderful. Now help with the problem._

_I: Isn't pops goin' on a business trip tomorrow evening?_

_N: Oh crap. It was nice knowing you guys._

_K: She can't be completely evil. I mean she has pups._

_S: Thank you Kouga. I now have a plan to at least make her nicer._

_N: But it may only work for the two of us_

_S: And you two have a way of making others angry_

_N: Especially Inuyasha._

_S: Here is the plan._

_N: Kanna and Rin get home from their friend's house tomorrow._

_S: They are then introduced to Kagome's kits_

_N: And as they become friends_

_S: Kagome may soften up on us_

_?: Interesting plan. It may just work. Or she could be friends with you and even mate one of you. The reason shes so strict is _

_because I'm paying her to be your trainer. I am also leaving note for her to teach you how to put up mental barriers._

_I: We already know how to dad. _

_PS: I know that but they have to be strong enough to keep others out. Like me. Because there are people trained to break into _

_minds. If anything Kagome-chan could've heard all of these thoughts because your so loud anyway._

_I: Well thanks for telling us this now._

_PS: You are welcome, my son. One of you better mate this girl. She would be the perfect daughter I never had. Oyasumi._

_K: Well I'm going to bed. You should too having to wake up at 5am. I'm waking up on time so that I can watch whatever hell _

_she puts you all through instead of being in it myself. Oyasumi._

_I: No wench can make me wake up before the sun does._

_N: Same here._

_S: I must agree with Kouga. I would rather watch than participate. So Oyasumi._

Everyone was just waiting to see what the next days events would be.

* * *

Wow. That took awhile. Some of you might wish this chapter was longer. Well get over it and try to see what its like typing 5 pages.

Please review I need 5 more before I can update. To those of you who are wondering about the twins. I will explain shitload of stuff

next chapter. Love ya all!! Kisses!

PS- I'm going to be doing some crossing over. Most of it will take place around the Inuyasha characters.


	3. Pranks or Lessons?

Welcome back to my wonderful story. I just had some awesome hot wings and pancakes. Here are some cyber wings for my reviewers. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next morning Kagome walked into the dojo at 5am sharp. Only Kouga and Sesshomaru greeted her.

"So they decided to awaken themselves when they pleased?" Kagome was thinking up ways to torturously wake them up.

'I could do this and that and that to them. Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho' On the outside of her mind Kagome was doing

the same thing. Laughing like a maniac in a polite manner like all the other scary rich girls do. Kouga, at this point, was scared for his brothers who might die.

'I can't let them die. They may not be my biological brothers but I still care.' So he gathered up his courage and tried to ask.

"Ka-Kagome-sensei what are you going to do to them?"

"Let's just say Inuyasha will dream of becoming a man and Naraku would wish he wasn't one." Sesshomaru had been totally silent through this whole thing so far and had gone back to wondering about her ring again.

"Still curious as to what the ring does, are you Sesshomaru. Well this is what it does." Kagome brought the hand up to her face and kissed the ring. Instantly a portal opened up and out came, black boots, a black dress, black wings, and white hair.

"Sugintou, I would like you to meet the sons of the Western Lord. The heir is the one that resembles him."

"I am pleased to meet you, Sesshomaru as well as you, Kouga." Sugintou bowed politely. "I suppose I am here to help you with the other two. What is your command, mistress?"

"Please bring your sisters here for a visit. I need them to help me do some scaring."

"Hai." Sugintou disappeared

"She is a Rozen Maiden. Which means that she is bringing the rest of them here? How were you able to acquire a Rozen Maiden?" Sesshomaru was impressed. He had never seen a Rozen Maiden in his life until this day.

"Your first lesson. Acquire powerful friends instead of making powerful enemies. You will begin your training by learning through these pranks of mine. Your brothers will have to make these lessons up tomorrow morning at 5 while you sleep in until 9." Kagome smiled at their shock.

"Thank you Kagome-sensei."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

That was when the dolls came.

"Kagome-chan!" Hina Ichigo launched herself at her. Kagome took a while hugging the dolls and introducing them to each other.

"Sousei Seki, Suisei Seki please take these into the dream of Inuyasha."

"Of course desu!" They went up into the hole in the ceiling. One holding a magazine and photo and the other holding two photos.

In the meantime everyone else went into Inuyasha's room.

"Lesson number two. Learn how people think and manipulate them to your will." She set up video cameras around the room. Suisei Seki and Sousei Seki entered the room.

"It should start affecting him now." They watched as down low a lump grew and Inuyasha stuck his hands under the bedcovers. After a few minutes, the blankets around the area got dark. Everyone in the room was trying not to crack up. Inuyasha was starting to wake.

"Okay, for the next part of this I need Shinku and Sugintou to stand in front of the bed looking menacing. Hina Ichigo, I want you to

draw on that section of wall behind where they are standing. Sousei Seki, you are to hold your hedge clippers up with a scary smile.

Suisei Seki, I want you to do the same thing holding this and make sure to rev it up once he's awake." Kagome handed her a mini chain saw. The first thing Inuyasha saw when he woke up was scary dolls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Chuckey's relatives. I'm going to die by a bunch of dolls! It's Chucky! Aaaaaaaah!" After this he proceeded to scream like a little girl. Suisei Seki was enjoying his pain, so she decided to turn on the chain saw. She then proceeded to laugh maniacally with her hand over her mouth and sparkly eyes.

"It's practically Chuckey's bride herself! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shinku was offended at this and decided to do what she usually did when she was offended. She slapped him.

"I look nothing like that ugly doll. She didn't even have as good taste in tea as I do." At this point even Sesshomaru was crackin' up. Kagome and Kouga had tears in their eyes. Kagome decided to end the prank before someone really got hurt.

"Okay, that is enough everyone. Besides, Inuyasha needs to change his underpants." She snickered. Inuyasha looked down and blushed. Then he looked down and blushed. He got up and went to his bathroom grumbling.

'He'll never be able to look me in the eyes again at least without blushing because of that dream. Heheheheheheh'

Once he came out they started on Naraku. Kagome once again sent Sousei Seki and Suisei Seki with pictures and a magazine. They went into Naraku's room this time and set up video cameras. Instead of hiding this time with Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, Kagome stood behind the bed and held her palms up. Once Suisei Seki and Sousei Seki had returned, the dolls positioned themselves once more and waited. Naraku started squirming around in his bed screaming 'don't chop them off'. After he stopped, Kagome's hands started glowing purple. Naraku started patting for his jewels and abruptly sat up screaming.

"THEY'RE GONE! WHERE'D THEY GO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suisei Seki held her hand out like she was holding something and laughed maniacally while revving her chain saw.

"OMYGOD! Chuckey's bride stole my jewels! She's come to kill me!" At this Naraku fainted cold.

"That's the power of a real illusion. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Everyone in the room was laughing with Kagome. This was what Naraku woke up to. He turned a glare on Kagome.

"You horrible little bi-" He was cut off with a slap to the face.

"No one speaks to my mistress like that." Sugintou stepped in.

"You piece of junk." Naraku shoved her. Sugintou got really angry because of her junk complex. Kagome's ring started glowing.

"She must be pretty pissed off because my ring is really hot. She always did have that junk complex." Kagome mused.

"I AM NOT JUNK!" Sugintou proceeded to shoot feathers at Naraku. Soon the feathers started turning into blue flames.

"Man that's gotta hurt. He really won't have his jewels soon. Kagome-sensei, don't you think we should save him?" Kouga winced as he watched Naraku. Kagome made a thoughtful face.

"Nah!" Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"Oh fine! You really know how to ruin fun. Sugintou! Call off your wings please." Sugintou pouted

"But-" "No buts Sugintou, he's already cowering against the wall." "Hai" Sugintou pouted more, but stopped her attacks. Kagome ushered everyone out of Naraku's room.

"I want to see you in the dojo in 5 minutes."

"Yes mam!" He knew better than to cross her now. Kagome saw the dolls off with a message to Jun-kun. She went back into the dojo where all four guys were waiting for her. She smiled as Inuyasha blushed and looked away and Naraku trembled while shielding his 'precious jewels'.

"So you've all learned something this morning but I haven't learned much. Sesshomaru, please tell me how you and Naraku are twins." (Finally!)

"Our mother was a gumo who died in child birth. We are _**fraternal **_twins and because of all of our birthing complications we bumped into each other in the womb causing the inu and gumo youki to separate from one another. After that both pieces of inu youki and gumo youki combined and went into us separately. That was what caused us to be twins of different species."

* * *

Finally done! It's been all f-ing day I've been typing this. I am so tired of typing now. Are you happy? I could've stopped earlier but I gave everyone the twin thing. Dear goodness. Be very glad I was enjoying this, especially torturing the sleepy ones. Please by all means tell me if you don't get anything though? I might start a new story soon. Kagome goes to the dark side. Mwahahahahahaha! 


	4. Hidoi! Hidoi KagomeSensei!

Welcome to Kinjirareta Asobi 4. If anyone wants to know, Kinjirareta Asobi is the name of the theme song of Rozen Maiden. That's one of the reasons I have the characters in here. If I feel like getting off my lazy ass once in awhile I might start Seishoujo Ryouiki, my next story. Enjoy the results of my boredom. By the way I'm having a little trouble stabilizing their personalities and attitudes towards Kagome. So please excuse their OOCness. Another thing, Mine is pronounced me-nay.

"Now let us get to know each other better. Who's going first?" Kagome waited for someone to say something, but they all glared at her instead.

"Oh fine be that way. I shall make a deal with you." A lavender rose materialized in her hand.

"If you can not steal this rose from me within five minutes then you will tell me about yourselves."

"This'll be too easy." Inuyasha charged straight at Kagome. Then he got thoroughly electrocuted and thrown back.

"Hmm. Acts before thinking. We will have to work on that. Oh I can use _that_" Kagome thought out loud. Sesshomaru used this time to plan.

"Half-breed, use the red tetsuiga." 'I will not have to lift a finger.' Or so he thought.

Inuyasha changed the sword and went charging once more. This time he shattered the barrier and the attack was about to hit Kagome when she disappeared. You could hear her laughing throughout the entire gym. She reappeared right next to Sesshomaru.

"Another lesson, never underestimate your opponents because looks are deceiving." She disappeared once more laughing. When Kagome was seen again, she was floating in the air.

"Gosh, you guys can't track teleportation either? Well I have my work cut out for me. To track teleportation you must feel the magic moving in the air. Try it now." She teleported towards the other side of the dojo, but when she arrived, Naraku was waiting for her. He then proceeded to pin her down. He reached for the rose in her hair, but it slipped through his fingers.

"Expect the unexpected my young grasshopper. Never did I say the rose would be in my hands. Learn to see through illusions. From illusions you will feel an unusual energy that shouldn't be there." She shoved him off and plucked the rose out from his hair.

"That's just cruel, sensei." Kouga admonished as he ran at full speed towards her. As he got to her, Kagome just jumped into the air and disappeared. Sesshomaru tracked her and grabbed her out of the air. He searched for the rose on her and then looked around until Kagome pointed up. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the rose.

"Hah! We got the rose! What now? We did it. We did it. We did it. Hooray!"

"I get your point, stop singing Dora. You got the rose alright, but your time limit ended 43 seconds ago." You could hear the wind blowing as tumbleweed blew though the dojo.

Then came sniffling.

"Hi-Hi-H-Hidoi! Hidoi! You're so cruel Kagome-sensei! W-we went through 43 extra seconds of you beating us down and being led on that we won. You're horrible."

(Someone guess who that was correctly with a good reason and I'll post the next chapter by Tuesday or Wednesday at latest.)

"Oh get over it! Everyone seat yourselves lotus style and start talking. Inuyasha first." Kagome plopped herself down on the dojo floor.

"My favorite color is red. I'm an inu hanyou. I like playing sports. I have a sword called tetsuiga that dad passed down to me to stabilize my blood. And the ladies love me, but I love ramen more."

"Next Kouga-kun"

"My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is steak. I like to pursue the ladies. I'm good with kids and I'm good looking."

"Feh! More like stalk."

"Enough! Narky next!"

"I don't like being called Narky, I'm quite the ladies man, my favorite color is green, my favorite food is spinach because its green. I like to read and spend time around my twin."

"Okay Maru-chan! Your turn!"

"I hate being called nicknames. My color preference is gold. I attract hundreds of women. My favorite food is sweet potato and I enjoy reading and writing." He smirked. Kagome sighed at their huge egos.

"My goodness you are full of yourselves. Here's what I will tell you about myself. I'm 17 years old, my favorite color is lavender, my favorite food is sweet potato as well, I enjoy planning things, and I have three kits. They were my friend Lilia's kits, but she died because of complications in childbirth. I adopted them the demon way as infants."

"Kagome-sensei, you never told us what you are." Naraku noticed that she avoided that.

"That is because you have a lot to learn. You need to be able to figure out what your opponents are. From what I have done so far, what am I?"

"You have used teleportation, illusions and you flew. Your kits are completely kitsune and you can cause objects to float. You must be of mixed blood. Part kitsune, part sorceress. There is more though." Sesshomaru was the observant type and often caught things like this.

"Good. I am five parts mixed blood. I soar at the highest point yet I hold great love for the Earth. From those parts of my blood Kami holds me in his respect. People love to hear my voice and as I sing things change."

"I love riddles. That being said, Kagome-sensei, the rest of your blood is tenshi, enchantress and miko. As an angel you soar at the highest point, heaven, and you love earth as a miko. One who works magics with their voice is an enchantress because you chant or sing." Naraku proudly answered the riddle.

"Wonderful, Naraku. Its nice to know some of my pupils are smart. That being said, Inuyasha, you immediately rushed at my challenge without thinking. This resulted in you being electrocuted by a barrier you would've seen if you had stopped long enough to sense it. From now on you are to wear this. It will electrocute you every time you do something stupid because you didn't stop to think about it first." A bunch of small lights flew around Inuyasha's neck and solidified into a rosary.

"Electrocute me! Get this thing off of me!" He lunged at Kagome, but she jumped out of the way. Sure enough, The rosary started crackling and shocked Inuyasha until he screamed.

"That was pretty dumb. I will make you into a proper warrior, but it will hurt like hell. I have an announcement to make. Starting Tuesday, I will be attending school with you. My kits will attend with Rin and Kanna. This will only be two days of the week, however."

"Why would one who already has college degrees attend high school? And why only two days?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I'm going so that I can experience real high school. The rest of the week, I will be at Ouran Academy. I will be there because many business's heirs go there and my father has position to buy them out. I have final say in everything that goes on at Magipoka so he wants me to scope them out. The chairman himself is the Suou owner. I'm sure you've heard what my Father said as well. If anyone can impress and woo me to mate or marry them, only then will we merge with them." She said sternly. Sesshomaru gave her a confused look.

"Do you not have an older brother? Isn't he the heir?" He inquired

"Souta-nii-san? He wants nothing to do with business. He lives his dream of working in the culinary arts. Besides that, Magipoka was my dream. I started planning it out at three years of age. My father put it to work and plans to hand the company to me once I'm of age. How did you think a grown man came up with such a name?" She sighed. "If it weren't for my wonderful friend Ruhi-chan, I wouldn't have Magipoka. I haven't seen her since that day. She's a relative of mine though. Anyway, training is over for the morning." Kagome turned bright and cheery.

"That's all?" Inuyasha was astonished.

"What? Its been 5 hours. Besides, my kits will wake up soon. You are dismissed." With that Kagome left the dojo. She went and took a shower first thing. After that she went to wake up her kits. She gently nudged them awake and got them dressed. They walked down to the dining hall for breakfast where Inupapa was.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Inupapa! Let me introduce you to my kits. They are triplets, but the eldest is Shippo and this is Mina and Mine the youngest." They each bowed as their names were said.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison. Inupapa's face lit up.

"Omygod! They are soooooooooo kawaii!" He jumped up and hugged them all. Soon enough their faces turned blue and he let them go. That was when Rin and Kanna came through the doors with their fathers and uncles. The kits ran and stood behind their mother's legs.

"Now, now don't be shy. Introduce yourselves elegantly like I taught you to." Kagome chided them. Shippo whipped out a rose and gave a charming smile while behind him there was a background of bright light.

"Pleased to meet you. Boku wa Higurashi, Shippo. I hope we can get along." Rin and Kanna swooned when he winked. Sesshomaru and Naraku glared at this while everyone else laughed.

"Way to turn on the charm, kid. You have to teach me that. I'm Kouga. The mutt next to me is Inuyasha, growling dog is Rin's dad Sesshomaru, and the gumo is Kanna's father Naraku. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kouga grinned. Next, Mine and Mina came up and pulled out matching fans while their background changed into a starry night.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home. Boku-tachi wa Higurashi, Mina and Higurashi, Mine. We hope to get along with you." They said in unison with a wink. Sesshomaru took this time to observe the kits. The eldest was small with red hair and teal colored eyes. The other two looked more like twins with black hair containing purple and red streaks in the same places and shining lavender eyes. He was snapped back to Earth when Kagome introduced herself to Rin and Kanna.

"Hello dearies. My name is Kagome and I'm Shippo, Mina, and Mine's mother."

"Hello pretty lady. I'm Rin and this is Kanna. Please don't worry about our daddies. They can be uptight sometimes." Kanna nodded to agree with Rin. They then went up to the kits.

"Wanna play tag?" "Sure" "You're it!" "Hey!" The children ran off into the house. Kagome was cracking up with tears in her eyes and Naraku was practically crying. Sesshomaru just stood there, mouth agape, in shock.

"We are uptight?"

I had fun with this one and almost forgot to stop. I realized that it'd take forever to read this chapter though. I can't decide whether to start my next story or not because I'm still working on this. The next chapter will take Kagome to Ouran high school and she'll meet the host club. See you later. I leave with a summary of my next story, Seishoujo Ryouiki.

_**Seishoujo Ryouiki**_

I will forever remember the day he broke my heart. I gave it to him and he squashed it and handed it back in pieces. What normal person could feel this pain without bitterness. Staying pure and sweet and kind. Who is he to turn me away? I am beautiful, powerful, and that much smarter than him. Well, he'll pay! He'll feel my pain and I will enjoy it. No one ever said that I had to play nice.


	5. School Mornings

I want reviews!Reviews make the authors feel:

warm

fuzzy

proud

happy

like writing the next chapter

I need reviews. They help me write the next chapter faster. This one might be shorter than usual as well. It has been sitting on my computer for so long my beta doesn't email me back any more Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of that day went by without much incident. The most that happened was Kagome's uniforms arriving. They all went to bed content and what not. Kagome woke up around 5 am. 'Oh fudge nuckets! I forgot about that.' She went to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked on the door. About a minute later, he opened the door half asleep.

"Sorry, but I forgot to tell you guys about morning training. It is one on one so everyone can sharpen specific traits."

"That is alright. I shall be ready for you in the dojo within five minutes." Kagome smiled gratefully at Sesshoumaru's words. She walked back into her own room and changed as well. She then went into the dojo where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"Let us start with listing out things you can do."

"I am able to use poison in the form of saliva, a whip, and my claws. I can change into a huge dog, shoot blasts of youki, and I can torment minds."

"That's… nice. Well we can work on your mental defenses first because I can see into your mind"

"That's impossible, I have thick defenses around my mind."

"To someone who is trained, your defenses are like pieces of paper. So let us begin." They worked until around 7 and you could see the differences in Sesshoumaru's barriers both mentally and physically.

"Okay. We are finished for the morning Sesshoumaru. Go ahead and get ready for school. By the way, do your brothers need to be woken up for school?" Kagome had a devious grin on her face.

"Father usually has to throw Inuyasha and Naraku out of their bedroom windows into the pool before they wake up."

'Wow talk about extreme, not like I've any right to say so.'

"I'll wake them up." Kagome got glossy eyed and scary again while Sesshoumaru backed away slowly. (Of course not noticeably)

* * *

.

This has been sitting on my comp all through 1st semester you guys. I'll try to update more, but u all no the hell hole school tends to be. Peace homies. PLEASE R&R!


	6. Ta Ta For Now Ya'll

I'm really sorry guys, but I'm gonna delete this story. Now, now, I know you all wanna stab me to death with pitchforks, but calm down and let me explain. Me and my bestest friend ever blademaidentaikana are gonna write a new fic together and it should be out within a few day. The new fic will have a similar plot and more or less crossing over. We've already started writing it and its so funny I crack up while I'm typing. I may also come out with some other fics in a bit as well, so toodles darlings! OHOHOHOHOHO! Goes flying away on a helicopter ladder laughing Sound familiar? Send the name of that anime as a review or just something random if you want me to send the link to the new story to you because I may not be on my account.


	7. I'm so sorry!

Hey again everyone, I have good news bad news and great news. Great news: I finished the first chapter. Good news: I'm going to post it on my account more likely than not. Bad news: It may be a little bit longer, because I accidentally deleted half the chapter. Please don't send angry mobs. I bruise easily. So, if I'm really unlucky it'll be till Friday. But if I'm not maybe today or tomorrow. Cya!


End file.
